Michael Sheen
Michael Sheen (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Wilde (1997) '[Robbie Ross]: Dies (off-screen) in 1918, many years after the events of the film; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *Timeline' '(2003)' [''Lord Oliver de Vannes]: Stabbed in the chest with a dagger by Lambert Wilson while Michael is trying to kill Paul Walker. *''Underworld[[Underworld (2003)| '(2003)]] [Lucian]: Shot repeatedly with silver nitrate bullets by Shane Brolly, he dies after talking to Shane. *Kingdom of Heaven[[Kingdom of Heaven (2005)| '''(2005)]] [Priest]: Stabbed in the chest by Orlando Bloom. *''The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse'' (2005) [Jeremy]: Thrown off of a cliff by Reece Shearsmith, he is later revived in hospital. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) *''Tron: Legacy[[Tron: Legacy (2010)| '(2010)]] [Castor a.k.a. Zuse]: Killed in an explosion, along with Beau Garrett, when Jeff Bridges has his men blow up Michael's club. *Unthinkable[[Unthinkable (2010)| '''(2010)]] [Steven Arthur Younger]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. *''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2'' (2012) [Aro]: Decapitated when Kristen Stewart tears his head off while Michael is fighting Kristen and Robert Pattinson. This turns out to be a vision of the future that Ashley Greene shows to Michael; his death is prevented when Michael decides not to fight. *'Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016') [McTwisp]: Providing the voice of a rabbit, he is turned into a rust statue, He is restored when the Grand Clock Engine and the Chronosphere are reconnected. *'[[Slaughterhouse Rulez (2018)|''Slaughterhouse Rulez (2018)]]' ''Bat: Head bitten off by the monster offscreen. We see Michael's headless body and then his severed head drop onto the hood of the car occupied by Finn Cole, Asa Butterfield, Hermione Cortfield, Kit Connor and Max Raphael. TV Deaths *''Ancient Rome: Rise and Fall of an Empire/Episode 2 (2006)'' [Roman Emperor Nero]: Committed suicide via dagger to the neck. *''Kenneth Williams: Fantabulosa!'' (2006) [Kenneth Williams]: Found dead in his bed by Cheryl Campbell. The official cause of death is an overdose of barbiturates. The coroner recorded an open verdict. *''The Spoils of Babylon: The Age of the Bastard (2014)'' [Chet Halner]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances; his death is mentioned in Tobey Maguire's narration over a shot of a newspaper article about his death. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Spoils Before Dying: Fear Steps In (2015)'' [Kenton Price]: Shot repeatedly (to an excessively exaggerated degree) by Will Ferrell's agents from a helicopter flying past Michael's home, just as Michael is about to reveal some information to Michael K. Williams. (Played for comic effect.) *''Good Omens: Episode 4 "Saturday Morning Funtime!" (2019) ''[Aziraphale]: Playing an angel, Michael's physical body is destroyed when he accidentally steps over his own summoning circle during an argument with Michael McKean; he spends the rest of the season as a disembodied intelligence sharing a body with Miranda Richardson, until Sam Taylor Buck uses his satanic powers to separate the two of them and give Michael a new body. Gallery michaelsheen-spoilsofbabylon.jpg|The report of Michael Sheen's death in The Spoils of Babylon: The Age of the Bastard Michaelsheen1.jpg|Beau Garrett (left) and Michael Sheen (right) in Tron: Legacy Michaelsheen2.jpg|Michael Sheen and Beau Garrett's deaths in Tron: Legacy Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 8.58.50 AM 2.png|Michael Sheen as Roman Emperor Nero commits suicide via dagger to the neck (Ancient Rome: Rise and Fall of an Empire/Episode 2) Sheen, Michael Sheen, Michael Sheen, Michael Sheen, Michael Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:People who died in a Twilight film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Religion Stars Category:Actors who died in Joseph Kosinski Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Twilight Cast Members Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Gregor Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:Masters of Sex cast members Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Game show participants Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by transformation